Caleidoscópio
by Victoriancuddler
Summary: Um breve reencontro entre dois leves corpos separados por uma tormenta.


**Caleidoscópio**

_Achilia del Prior_

* * *

><p>Não havia outra definição. Aquela haveria de servir, mesmo que não chegasse um átimo próximo da realidade. Pois palavras escritas podem ser tão profanas quanto aquelas ditas. Prolixas. Infames, em vão. Sem nexo algum.<p>

Há coisas que um simples olhar pode explicar, já outras podem ser tão indescritíveis que a própria língua se contorce ao redor da boca, tentando inutilmente encontrar um significado para aquela palavra – para aquele sentimento – que pode não mais ser sentido. Porém, não são todos que conseguem identificá-lo. Nem todos, em um milhão de anos, conseguiriam sequer compreender o significado de tamanha complexidade.

A ironia era que, no caso, nem era tão complicado assim. Sequer era preciso filosofar incessantemente a respeito para chegar a uma conclusão sólida. Não era necessário consultar a Fonte da Sabedoria, sempre eterna e correta, para saber do que se tratava.

Era tudo orgulho. Orgulho sim. Orgulho deveras. Tudo o que sentia era orgulho.  
>Olhou para o garoto (há muito deixara de ser menor que ela, mas continuava com a inocência de antigamente) de olhos negros como se ele não existisse. Como se o que estivesse vendo não passasse de mera ilusão. Fruto do acaso, nada com que se preocupar. Ela mesmo não sabia o que dizer, ou se deveria dizer qualquer coisa. Simplesmente se encontrava parada a sua frente. Estupefata, sem reação, boquiaberta.<p>

Sem aturar aquele prolongado silêncio, que se estendia desde sua chegada, o rapaz perambulou ao redor do pequeno cômodo. Retirou de seu bolso uma pequena garrafa de uísque. Havia adquirido o mau hábito da bebida enquanto estava fora, combatendo na Guerra e após este período quando passou mais seis anos na Europa.  
>Após um longo gole coçou o queixo – a barba feita esta manhã – e pôs-se a observar a garota (não mais) diante de si.<br>Com toda certeza estava mudada, muito embora sua estatura continuasse pequena, havia crescido. Se tornado uma mulher em todos os aspectos físicos e mentais. O rosto já não mais ostentava bochechas redondas – tão comuns em crianças – suas sobrancelhas se alongaram tornando-as mais arqueadas e com um ar sedutor, a boca volumosa na medida certa era vermelha como uma maçã madura, a pele alva tinha as mesmas características delicadas da porcelana. Pernas fortes envoltas por uma meia-calça preta, um vestido de cetim branco com detalhes em preto e seios já desenvolvidos.

Realmente, havia se tornado uma bela mulher.

Demorou-se, porém, nos dois detalhes mais importantes. Os dois únicos que não sofreram mutação alguma durante sua ausência.  
>O cabelo. Continuava longo e com o mesmo tom dourado que tanto o impressionara anos antes. E os olhos.<br>Sempre verdes, espertos. Olhos da cor do oceano quando os raios de Sol incidem sobre ele. Olhos de um Lobo Cinzento, frios a vista de outros humanos. Porém Kujo soube discernir as emoções que transpassavam por entre essas irís esmeraldinas. Tão belas.  
>Soube identificar o amor e o carinho a ele dedicados. O modo como ela o humilhava, dizendo inconscientemente que precisava de atenção. Alguém que dela cuidasse, pois já tinha sofrido muito quando menor. Aprisionada dentro de um calabouço, nos confins da mansão de Blois, privada da mãe. Sem nem saber quem ela era.<br>Por este motivo soube identificar todos os momentos em que sentia o calor que aqueles olhos podiam ter quando ele estava por perto. Lembrou-se de todos estes momentos quando presenciou o inferno a céu aberto que era a Segunda Tormenta.

Victorique repousou uma mão no rosto de Kasuya, tirando-o de seus devaneios turbulentos. Ao que tudo indicava, havia vencido seu orgulho e se dispunha a ouvir o que o recém-chegado tinha a dizer. Principalmente como havia conseguido burlar a segurança do local.  
>Seu pai ainda desconfiava da filha, portanto a manteve num local completamente desconhecido mesmo após a guerra quando ela não era mais necessária ou representasse perigo algum para o Marquês ou o Ministério.<p>

_Como chegou aqui?_  
>O Shinigami da Primavera estremeceu. Até mesmo seu tom de voz havia se tornado mais rouco e baixo. Porém continuava com o mesmo tom orgulhoso e monótono diante a qualquer fato. Como se ela soubesse muito mais que aparentava ou que o mundo não proporcionava fontes de entretenimento o bastante para ela.<br>_Consegui um informante._ Respondeu com um sorriso afetado, cansado após nove anos de procura. _Vejamos se sua preciosa Fonte de Sabedoria ainda a informa._ Um sorriso sarcástico a pairar sob seus pálidos lábios.  
><em>Jupiter Roget.<em> Respondeu entediada, como se aquilo não fosse segredo algum. _Surpreende-me tamanho ódio que ele tem por meu pai, a ponto de te ajudar._ Afastou-se do homem diante de si para sentar em um pequeno colchão empoeirado e cheirando a mofo. Retirou um cachimbo de suas vestes e o levou aos lábios, velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

Kujo depositou a mala que trouxe consigo no chão, abrindo-a para revelar seu conteúdo.  
>Livros.<br>_Consegui algumas histórias de terror enquanto passava pela Inglaterra, presente de Avril._ Informou casualmente. _Não posso me adiar por mais tempo, ainda há assuntos pendentes a resolver.  
><em>Abriu a porta normalmente, como se fosse um dos soldados que a mantinham presa. Como se ele tivesse tido o trabalho de apenas entregar-lhe comida, nada mais. Passou o cadeado na tranca e olhou por uma fresta, vislumbrando seu rosto alvo e seus pares de olhos esmeraldinos. Espertos, frios e mortais.  
>Sorriu docemente enquanto mostrava um anel prata com uma pedra pequena vermelha incrustada. <em>Herança de família.<em> Movimentou os lábios formando a frase dita há tantos anos atrás. Victorique sabia... Aquilo era uma promessa.  
>Com um último sorriso Kujo esvaiu-se corredor adentro, escapando do calabouço da Fada Dourada.<p>

Houveram mais dois meses de visitas consecutivas antes do pedido de casamento de Kasuya. Victorique – claro – já sabia antes mesmo de ser informada pelo próprio noivo.  
>A Fonte da Sabedoria <em>sempre<em> estava correta.

**N/A:** Review?


End file.
